FlameClan/Roleplay
Moonpaw slept silently. He hadn't moved from Redfeather's body since her death, and even the coaxing of his clanmates elicited no response from the young tom. He sighed in his sleep. I'm not even a warrior yet, and already I've lost two mentors. Two... friends. Why is life so unfair? Lost in the [[FlameClan Roleplaying Wiki:Charart|'Darkness...']] 01:04, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Icicleleap just now noticed how many cats were grieving for lost family and friends. She felt a bit lucky that she didn't have anyone close so she didn't feel this pain. 01:10, January 15, 2016 (UTC) After finished with his duties, Stormstar trudged over to a nest to find Blazefire, who seemed to be shivering slightly. Gently, he lay his body down next to his mate's, resting his head on his paws and sighing softly. 02:08, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Brightshine looked up sadly. Floria Tosca 02:09, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Hawkpaw plopped himself down beside Maplepaw, looking up at her. "...something wrong?"---- Cypresspaw lay by himself, his gaze dull as he stared pointlessly at a pebble. 02:12, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Blazefire's mind abruptly returned to consciousness. She blinked and opened her eyes, seeing the silhouettes of grieving cats as they sat vigil. A rush of affection filled her as she realized Stormstar was pressing against her. The tabby wanted to purr, but there was too much grief for her to feel happy. Lost souls in reverie 02:34, January 15, 2016 (UTC) "Are you alright?" Nightshade asked Brightshine. 04:08, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Maplepaw - who had left Fawnpaw by this point, seeing as the other she-cat wanted to talk to her brother - sighed. "...I'm a little upset that Palepaw died. She was my sister, even if it wasn't by blood. Also, the Clan lost a lot of warriors today." The ginger apprentice sighed again. "Look at how many of us are grieving." Her gaze set on the rest of her Clan, all grieving for their loved ones. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 06:25, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Hawkpaw frowned up at her, gently resting his paw on hers. "...don't worry, my dad died too."---- Stormstar continued to lay beside his mate, thankful that the rain and wind had died down, almost disappearing all together. "...StarClan warned us...but if we had moved there, we would've all died painfully and slowly for sure." 22:17, January 15, 2016 (UTC) (guess which child was healthy and actually went to the gym and broke their push-up record). "I've learnt that StarClan can be wrong," Blazefire said, voice slurred slightly be sleep. Lost souls in reverie 22:20, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Brightshine looked over to Nightshade. Floria Tosca 23:39, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Maplepaw nodded: she'd already heard the news. ---- Snowdrift and Frozenstream finished their duties. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 00:37, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Stormstar closed his blue eyes, resting his head on his large paws. "Yeah...i guess so..."01:00, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Falconheart shook her head, trying to distract herself by imagining a happy place of no death, no blood, no loss..but it only ended with her thinking of her brother, which tore apart her heart into bits. He didn't deserve to die. Not that way. 02:29, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Tinyspots sniffed the air warily and caught a strong scent of cat coming from the direction of where she had been told FlameClan lived. She had recently left DarkClan with her sister, Goldenflight, in search of other clans to join. She nervously approached the border and sat down. As she waited for a patrol to come, she kneaded the ground anxiously in hopes that the cats in FlameClan were friendly. Through the trees, she could make out what she thought was a border patrol coming her way. Her anxiety only increased as they grew closer to her. (i don't know how to add the date and time :/) Tinyspots 04:17, January 16, 2016 (UTC) (just add four tidles (~) and it'll come up right away; also ShadowClan doesn't exist here so i'm changing it to dc; there has also been a serious storm recently and flooding has happened along with many downed trees with some bodies left down there; fc is on higher ground. i understand it's your first time, and that's okay, you did a great post!) Falconheart then thought of her mother, which made her bury her face in her paws and wail her grief. My parents...my brother...my mate...my daughter..They're all dead... 03:12, January 16, 2016 (UTC) (Sign with four tildes like this: ~~~~ c:) Maplepaw really wated to change the topic of her and Hawkpaw's conversation: she didn't want to think about death. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 03:14, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Stormstar remained by the ginger molly, however, he could not sleep.---- Hawkpaw looked at his paws, going silent.----- Cypresspaw remain where he lay, still sad. 05:07, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Blazefire, however, could sleep. The tabby's eyelids were heavy and she dozed off, Stormstar's scent comforting her. Lost souls in reverie 05:17, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Maplepaw also looked at her paws. ---- Rainpaw was thinking about his warrior ceremony: he was due to get his name any day now. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 05:42, January 16, 2016 (UTC) As Falconheart had become even more upset by thinking about her deceased family, she couldn't sleep. Too many thoughts and memories of her family trotted through her mind, which kept bringing the single thought back: I'll probably not see any of them until my death, and who knows what that is? 12:01, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Slowly, Stormstar rose to his paws, being sure to not disturb Blazefire as she slept. He walked away, still unable to sleep, so he decided to go for a stroll. At dawn, he'd make Hiddenshade and Copperdusk's litter warriors, as well as the other apprentices. 14:45, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Before the patrol could reach her, Tinyspots ran through the trees and followed a scent trail that prabably lead to FlameClan's camp. As she wove through the trees she couldn't help wondering if the patrol was still following her or if she was just hearing her own pawsteps on the ground. A large dark blue-gray tabby tom suddenly loomed out of the shadows in front of her. "Hello," Tinyspots meowed nervously, unsure of who this cat was, but she hoped that it was someone that was a part of FlameClan.Tinyspots 14:57, January 16, 2016 (UTC) The leader blinked his blue eyes in surprise, expecting most cats who lived out of his clan to be dead. Perhaps this stanger had come from another Clan? Did DarkClan or ScorchClan need help. Stormstar held his ground, swishing his tail slightly. "Greetings...you do know that you're in FlameClan territory, correct?" 15:00, January 16, 2016 (UTC) "Yes, I do, I wish to join FlameClan," Tinyspots meowed as bravley as she could manage. Tinyspots 15:02, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Falconheart pricked her ears at the sound of someone new, shaking off her greif and thinking a single thought: They'll be waiting for me, but until then, I've got to be the best I can be! She padded up beside Stormstar and quietly asked, "Who's this?" 15:05, January 16, 2016 (UTC) The leader didn't decline, his clan needed as much help as it could get. "What's your name and age?" 15:19, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Blazefire yawned and arched her back, feeling much more rested and ready to help her Clan recover from the storm. Lost souls in reverie 15:27, January 16, 2016 (UTC) "My name is Tinyspots and I'm 14 moons old," Tinyspots meowed surprised that the cat didn't turn her away. Tinyspots 15:36, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Stormstar narrowed his eyes. "That sounds a lot like a Clan name, did you previously live in one?" 15:38, January 16, 2016 (UTC) "Yes, I used to live in DarkClan, but I left, because I was living too close to my mom...." Tinyspots trailed off not finishing her sentance and shuddered. Stormstar had tho force his hackles flat. Darkclan? Sneed never be welcomed in any other faction, at least if she was like those murderers. "I...alright, come with me." 15:44, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Goldenflight watched as her sister and a strange cat talked. It didn't look like they were fighting so she walked out of her hiding spot, and walked towards them.Goldenflight (Goldenpaw) (talk) 15:52, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Tinyspots followed Stormstar unsure of where they were going, but she guessed that they were going to the FlameClan camp.Tinyspots 15:51, January 16, 2016 (UTC) "Hey! Wait for me!"Goldenflight ran after them.Goldenflight (Goldenpaw) (talk) 15:52, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Stormstar narrowed his eyes uneasily at the second cat. An ambush? But their scents and traits were familiar, so he decided that they were simply sisters. Keeping a smooth pace, he pushed his way into the make-shift camp. 15:54, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Wow, this is cool! I can't believe we are finnaly not going to be near our mom anymore! I can't wait to meet some new cats! G''oldenflight thought as she followed Tinyspots and the unknown cat.Goldenflight (Goldenpaw) (talk) 16:02, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Cypresspaw pricked his ears at Stormstar, noticing two cats following him. However, the black-and-silver apprentice found himself disappointed. ''I was hoping it'd by Palepaw...guess my sister really is dead... 16:03, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Blazefire looked in surprise at Stormstar returning with two strangers. Do I smell... DarkClan? '' Lost souls in reverie 16:44, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Stormstar leaped onto the Lava Rock, summoning the clan and beckoning a few apprentices forward. "I, Stormstar, leader of FlameClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Hawkpaw, Griffinpaw, Swanpaw, Rainpaw, Fawnpaw, and Maplepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" "I do!" "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Hawkpaw, from this moment you will be known as Hawkstorm. StarClan honors your physical strength and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of FlameClan. Griffinpaw, from this moment you will be known as Griffinflight. StarClan honors your mental strength and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of FlameClan. Swanpaw, from this moment you will be known as Swanpetal. StarClan honors your caring nature and hunting skills, and we welcome you as a full warrior of FlameClan. Rainpaw, from this moment you will be known as Rainwillow. StarClan honors your intelligence and determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of FlameClan. Fawnpaw, from this moment you will be known as Fawnheart. StarClan honors your time and hard work, and we welcome you as a full warrior of FlameClan. Lastly, Maplepaw, from this moment you will be known as Maplestripe. StarClan honors your dedication and respect, and we welcome you as a full warrior of FlameClan." 16:53, January 16, 2016 (UTC) "Hawkstorm! Griffinflight! Swanpetal! Rainwillow! Fawnheart! Maplestrike!" Blazefire called out in rapid succession. --- Amongst the crowd, a seal-point with stars in her fur would appear. Her brown eyes were beautiful but sad as she called out the names of her Clanmates. In particular, her gaze sought out the newly named Griffinflight. Lost souls in reverie 17:00, January 16, 2016 (UTC) (maplestripe, whiskers, not maplestrike) Fawnheart looked pleased that she'd finally become a warrior, after so long. ---- Maplestripe beamed, before she sought out Hawkstorm. ---- Rainwillow puffed out his chest happily. He'd worked hard for this. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 19:31, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Griffinflight didn't realize he was a warrior until Stormheart and his mother padded up to him. "W-What..?" He stared up at his former mentor and his tabby mother. "Congratulations, my dear son! You're a warrior, and so are your siblings!" Falconheart pressed against him. "I'm so proud of you and your littermates!" 19:45, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Copperdusk's eyes lit up as her sole daughter became a warrior. Soon, Cypresspaw would be one too... but it was a shame that Wasppaw couldn't have been here as well... he'd never receive his warrior name. ---- Silverfeather looked pleased as her two kits became warriors, but there was a shadow in her eyes that indicated that she'd wished her other three kits had been able to become warriors too. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 19:49, January 16, 2016 (UTC) In the background of Griffinpaw's reunion with his family, Palepaw sat, tail swaying slightly. ''I knew you'd make a great warrior, ''her voice echoed in his skull. ''They said my name would have been Palemist. '' Lost souls in reverie 20:09, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Griffinflight spotted the faint outline of Palepaw and cried, "Wait, Palepaw!" His mother stared at him with a confused look. "..What'd you see?" He sighed. "I could've sworn I heard and saw Palepaw- or, er, maybe it's Palemist," he added, muttering the last words. 20:26, January 16, 2016 (UTC) ''You need to let go, ''the seal-point told him. ''Don't waste your life worrying over me. I'm happy here, and I will be waiting for you. ''Her image grew larger and brighter, until she merged with the sunlight and disappeared. Lost souls in reverie 20:28, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Tinyspots crouched at the edge of the clearing as the warrior cermony was held. She saw one of the new warriors, cry out a name that she had never heard of before. Apparently the other cats around the new warrior were just as confused. ''I wonder when Stormstar will anounce that me and Goldenflight are joining the clan, ''Tinyspots thought nervously. Tinyspots 21:29, January 16, 2016 (UTC) (don't forget to sign) Stormstar also announced the newcomers joining, made Sunrisepaw a warrior, and gave Moonpaw a new mentor. 20:38, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Blazefire flicked an ear, waiting for Stormstar to join her, so she could ask him what they'd do about moving back to the old camp. Lost souls in reverie 20:42, January 16, 2016 (UTC) "Palemist..." he sighed, shifting towards his mother. "Star-crossed lovers separate by life and death..What a perfect situation," he whispered, trying to shake off his greif for her. ''She told me she'd be waiting...and she also told me that I can't waste my life worrying about her. She's right, in some sense. This Clan needs whatever I can give, whether it be a warrior or kits of my own. 20:43, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Copperdusk padded up to her daughter. "Congratulations, Maple''stripe''." ---- Fawnheart went towards her mother, Rainwillow following at a slower pace. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 20:46, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Hiddenshade approached his daughter, brushing against his mate as he gently nuzzled Copperdusk. "My little daughter's all grown up..." Cypresspaw, who was surprisingly not jealous, tackled his sister. "Bet 'ya I can still beat you in wrestling, even if you are a warrior!" 20:47, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Maplestripe nodded at her parents. "Thanks -" She was cut off as Cypresspaw tackled her to the ground. "Hey! Get off me!" --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 20:52, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Cypress stuck out his tongue. "Why? I'm not that fat, sister!" 20:54, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Blazefire felt awkward, so she scooted away to the edges of the crowd, and looked at the sky. It was almost normal: nothing except the torn landscape indicated the storm yesterday. Lost souls in reverie 21:03, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Maplestripe shrugged. ---- "Congratulations, you two," Silverfeather purred as her son and daughter, as Rainwillow and Fawnheart approached. Fawnheart ducked her head in embarrassment, while Rainwillow simply nodded. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 21:08, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Cypresspaw rolled off of his sister, angling his ears towards Stormstar. "I best get back to training." 21:10, January 16, 2016 (UTC) "Yeah, you've got training!" Maplestripe teased, as she rose back to her paws. ---- Rainwillow sidled awkwardly away from Silverfeather and Fawnheart as they started to have a conversation together. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 21:16, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Tinyspots ears flicked upward as she heard a conversation between an apprentice and one of the new warrior that was the apprentices sister. She heard the name Cypresspaw and training. Tinyspots eyes lit up at the thought of training in FlameClan. "Um, Cypresspaw, can I join you and your mentor in training, I would like to know how to hunt here," Tinyspots getstured with her tail to the unfamilier territory around her. "I know that you have to run it through with your mentor fist, but the thing is, I don't know who your menotor is," Tinyspots meowed smiling. Hopefully I will be able to make fast friends here, she thought. Tinyspots 21:38, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Cypresspaw flinched in surprise, nearly falling over. He didn't recognize the voice, and spun around to see one of the newcomers. Forcing his hackles flat, the black smoke tabby went silent. "I...uh, I guess...Let me go talk with my mentor." Turning, he marched over to Stormstar, who was waiting for his arrival. He asked Stormstar, and his leader hesitantly agreed, turning and marching out of camp. 21:41, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Maplestripe watched Cypresspaw head off with one of the newcomers, before she turned and went looking for Hawkstorm again. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 21:42, January 16, 2016 (UTC) "I wanna come!!!" Sunkit hurtled after Cypresspaw. "You're such a good hunter! And who are you?" she added to Tinyspots. Floria Tosca 21:45, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Tinyspots mrowed at the little kit and said, "I came from DarkClan, because I wanted to get away form my mom." Tinyspots felt as excited as the kit when she went out of the camp to train, even though she had been only an apprentice 3 moons ago. |} Hopkit sat alone looking at the new cats nervously. --Bluestar340